


Accessible

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa can get the best practice courts, especially in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accessible

**Author's Note:**

> There was an interview Andy did in 2009 that inspired this but no longer have the link. It was the juxtaposition of having friends on the tour (or lack thereof due to no Brits) question and practicing with Rafa that got to me.

“You use me to get the optimal court?” Rafa says while Andy is sitting on a chair, searching through his bag.

“Pardon?”

“I do find it interesting how none of your crew is here.”

“I’m not giving you free advice today.” Andy looks around. “Though how did you dodge your uncle?”

Rafa sits down in the chair next to him. “He thinks I’m shopping with Xisca. She thinks I’m practicing with him and shouldn’t be bothered.”

“I see. As far as the court, who is going to deny _you_ anythingin Paris?”

Rafa seems almost embarrassed by that. “I don’t do that.”

“Riiight,” Andy said, unconvinced.

“Well, I don’t invite Fernando, Feli and David to celebratory parties on rooftops after those French Opens.” Rafa smiles. “Especially not if Nando clinches a spot in London in the next few days.”

Andy chuckles at that. “Of course you don’t.”

“So what are you doing in London next week?”

“Dodging the press, most likely. Though they may be off their game because it’s not Wimbledon time.”

“You don’t want to celebrate the end of the season?”

“It doesn’t really end. The crew will be with me in Miami.”

“But you won’t see any of the players until January.” Andy glares at him. Rafa presses on, not realizing he’s about to hit a landmine. “I mean, if you’re in the States, then you won’t see even your countrymen.”

“Rafa, you forget that my _countrymen_ rarely make tour events. The country’s contingent is basically wherever I am.”

Rafa cringes. “Sorry. I did forget about that.”

Andy continues on, “I mean, you are lucky. There are so many Spaniards on the tour that you’ll never be alone. You could make calls _right now_ and get someone here in five minutes.”

“You couldn’t call someone now? I mean, there’s influence even across countries…” speaking as a person who has likely _used_ that influence.

“The only one I even _have_ the number is my brother, which doesn’t count.”

Rafa gives a side glance to the Brit. “That is… okay, yeah, I guess I can’t understand that. Never _had to_ understand that. When is the last time you went to a party? Not a charity event, an actual party.”

“Not really into parties.”

The Spaniard shakes his head. “That will not do. We are fixing that. I make sure of it. You are invited to hang out with my friends tonight. You don’t play tomorrow so no excuses.” As an afterthought, Rafa runs a hand through Andy’s hair then shoots up. “Now, let’s get practice started.”

Rafa is bouncing back and forth at the net, as if they were playing a real match. It takes a few seconds for Andy to snap out of the effect of that touch, probably meaningless to Rafa as he’s that way toward everybody.

He supposes he will witness Rafa that way first-hand if he goes along with the party. Andy isn’t so sure he wants to deal with how affectionate the other Spanish guys are with Rafa.  


**Author's Note:**

> sequel: [Home Court](http://archiveofourown.org/works/805837)


End file.
